<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Our little family by Wang_Puppy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23870803">Our little family</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wang_Puppy/pseuds/Wang_Puppy'>Wang_Puppy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>GOT7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Im Jaebum | JB, Alpha Park Jinyoung (GOT7), Alpha/Alpha/Omega, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Domestic Fluff, JJJ project, Jackson Wang deserves all of the love, M/M, Mpreg, Nesting, OT3, Omega Jackson Wang, Omegaverse, Poly Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:08:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,396</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23870803</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wang_Puppy/pseuds/Wang_Puppy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The journey of JJJ project throughout the beginning of their growing family :)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Im Jaebum | JB/Jackson Wang, Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung, Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung/Jackson Wang, Park Jinyoung/Jackson Wang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>121</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Finding Out</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Jaebeommie~hyung” Jackson pouted at the older alpha, who was content on finishing the newest book in his hand. He only hummed in response as he flipped the page, not bothering to look at Jackson. The omega whined as he shuffled closer to the alpha taking in his strong but subtle scent of cedar wood. He put his head in Jaebeoms lap looking up at the concentrating face of the elder, who was not remotely interested in answering Jackson. It was a late afternoon in the couples house, a lazy Saturday full of the faint scent of Jinyoung, Jaebeom and Jackson’s mixed together, and the background noise of the crackling radio playing the newest music.</p><p>“Jaebeom~hyung stop ignoring me, gimme cuddles” Jackson whined again, earning a small chuckle from the alpha. Putting down his book Jaebeom threaded his fingers through the soft brown hair that covered Jackson’s eyes, moving them away to look lovingly at them. Jackson blushed as he moved into the touch, making his scent thicker. A small kiss was placed on his lips as he sat on Jaebeoms lap to be face to face with his alpha.</p><p>“You’re so clingy today Sseunie, I’ve scented you a lot today and cuddled with you for three hours this morning,” Jaebeom spoke gently, letting the younger push his head into the crook of his neck where both Jacksons and Jinyoungs bonding marks where placed. Jackson shrugged.</p><p>“M’tired alpha, don’t feel good” he softly spoke. He winced as another wave of pain shot throughout his stomach, immediately moving more closely into Jaebeoms neck.</p><p>“Oh baby i'm sorry, why didn’t you say so, how long you have you been feeling like this for?” </p><p>“Couple of days- just need alphas, when’s youngie comin home? want him too” Jackson’s muffled voice came from his neck. Jaebeom curled his arms around the younger pulling him into a tight hug. He had been noticing the omegas strange actions for the past few days, the new found clinginess that was even different from what Jackson was normally like, the reoccurring disappearances of Jinyoungs and Jaebeoms clothing, and the lack of energy the omega had. Before Jaebeom could continue his thoughts, the squeaking of their front door alerted to them that Jinyoung was finally home. Jackson’s head perked up knowing that his other alpha was home and radiated his strawberry like scent more thickly. Jinyoung walked into the kitchen to place the bags of groceries in the table before walking into the living room, seeing his two mates curled up to each other. Kissing each of them on the forehead he sat next to Jaebeom, eyebrows raised at what Jackson was doing. He had been keeping a close eye on the omegas actions since he had a few days off from work and was concerned for his mate.</p><p>“Mm Jinyoung, alpha” Jackson whispered as he climbed into Jinyoungs lap, straddling the alpha as he put his head into his neck like he did with Jaebeom. Jinyoung smiled as he allowed Jackson to cuddle up to him, bringing his hand up to the back of Jackson’s head to let him move closer to the younger alpha.</p><p>“Hey Jackson, I wasn’t gone for that long was I? You okay?” Jinyoung spoke, Jackson just shrugged as he nestled into the soft touch. </p><p>“He said he hasn’t been feeling well, I think he should go have a nap, he’s been like this the whole day” jaebeom stated as he stretched his arms.</p><p>“Hey Sseunie, I think you should go sleep in our room if your feeling unwell, it’s much more comfortable then the couch isn’t it?” Jackson whined but didn’t argue with his alpha. He stood up slowly not wanting to stop touching Jinyoung, when he was sure that the alphas were behind him he walked slowly to their room, his steps looking clumsy and heavy. He gently laid himself down onto the massive bed, the nest he hade made earlier in the day still intact and he sighed softly as his omega preened at the sight. Jinyoung and Jaebeom looked at each other in concern, the only time Jackson was ever this pliant was when he was in stages of his preheat and days after his heat. However it had been two months since his last heat.</p><p>“Is there anything else you want sseunie? We’ll wake you up when its time for dinner okay?” Jinyoung spoke quietly, Jackson asked the two alphas for their sweaters that they were wearing and once he placed them into his nest he quickly fell asleep. They kissed the omega and left the room.</p><p>“Do you think he’s okay? I’ve never seen him like that before, he looked so exhausted and he wasn't acting like his normal self” Jaebeom spoke nervously as he cradled the hot coffee in his hands. Inhaling the warm and comforting scent that reminded him of Jinyoung. Although they were both alphas, Jaebeom and Jinyoung has always had a special connection and it made sense when they had gotten together, they complimented each other easily and this connection only amplified more when Jackson had entered into a relationship with the both of them. At first the idea was crazy to them all, they found themselves bonding closely and it had only taken their closest friends to tell them that they should get together. 5 years later, they were all marked with each others bites and were living happily together. </p><p>“I don’t know, he’s defintely not in heat but what else could- oh” </p><p>“Oh what?”</p><p>“I can’t believe we didn’t think of this sooner?” Jinyoung sighed in disbelief at his own lack of knowledge.</p><p>“What are you talking about?”</p><p>“Did we use protection in his last heat?” </p><p>Jaebeom slid his fingers through his hair as he thought carefully. </p><p>“I don’t remember, why?” Jinyoung stared at the older alpha in complete disregard. The links finally clicked in his mind as his jaw went slack. </p><p>“Do you think he might be-“</p><p>“Well it does make the most sense, we have the emergency tests in the bathroom don’t we?” In the early years of their relationship there were times in which they were not careful, mainly to the fault of how quickly Jacksons heats would begin leaving them with the forgetfulness of having protection, ending in many trips to buy pregnancy tests. But now they were silently hoping in their heads that the result this time would be positive.</p><p>“Yea but we should let him sleep, hopefully he’ll feel a bit better” Jaebeom states putting down his cup and wrapping his arms around the younger alpha. </p><p>“Now let’s get started on dinner” Jinyoung chastised, walking away growling after he felt the smack of Jaebeoms hand on his ass. </p><p> </p><p>1 hour later~</p><p> </p><p>Jackson groaned as he was gently awoken by Jinyoung, feeling worse then what he had before. The lack of food and liquids that was in his stomach making him feel giddy as he sat up in his nest. He was faced with the soft and gentle smiles of his two alpha mates looking at him with concern.</p><p>“Hey Jackson, how are you feeling? Sorry that we woke you up but it’s nearly time for dinner” Jackson’s stomach churned at the thought of food. </p><p>“I’m good- “ he began but knew that he couldn’t lie to Jinyoung and sighed.</p><p>“Fine, I feel tired and uncomfortable and just really gross” jinyoung grimaced at the grogginess of Jackson’s voice seeing him struggle to voice his troubles. Jacksons face paled as he winced pressing a hand against his stomach, Jinyoung could sense that something was going to happen so he yelled for Jaebeom.</p><p>“Hyung get a bucket quick!” Jaebeom ran into the bathroom and quickly grabbed one, sitting it between Jackson’s knees as he dry heaved into the bucket. Jackson coughed dryly after he had finished and whined. With Jaebeom carefully stroking his back and Jinyoung getting a glass of water after moving the empty bucket, Jackson couldn’t be so glad he had such amazing alphas. He quickly guzzled the cold water helping to soothe his sore throat. </p><p>“Jackson how long has this been going on for?” </p><p>“A few days, I thought it was just a stomach bug but know I’ve been nesting more and yea I'm guessing you’ve seen the rest” </p><p>“You should have told us baby, we could have helped you out” Jaebeom said scenting Jackson even more.</p><p>“But you have been busy with work and I didn’t want to distract you, you already do so much” the omega mumbled. </p><p>“Sseunie, you are our omega, no matter how big or small the problem is we will always be there for you, but I think Jaebeom-hyung and I know what’s wrong” Jinyoung smiled as he looked at Jackson, silently asking Jackson’s permission to enter the nest, the latter nodded nodding his head for Jaebeom to enter as well. He snuggled between them letting his scent permeate through the room. His dizziness stopping as his alphas lightly scented him.</p><p>“What is it nyougie?” Jackson pouted as he stared at them with his puppy dog eyes that could make anyone melt.</p><p>“We think you might be pregnant love” Just like that the pieces fit together, Jackson’s face lit up brightly with the thought he might be pregnant with pups. He had always wanted to be a father/mother or whatever his kids would call him, tears began to well in his eyes as he looked up at his alphas. </p><p>“Do you really think so? Pups? We might have pups?!” Jackson hoarsely shouted, his hand immediately settling on his flat stomach. A small tear quietly crept down his face, as he stared at the alphas. Jinyoung cooed at Jackson while wiping away his tears and Jaebeom kissing the top of his head. </p><p>“Yea Sseunie, Do you think you’re well enough to take a test right now?” Jinyoung spoke softly, a hint of excitement hidden in his tone. The three had been discussing pups for a couple of months, having been together for 5 years now and were thinking of extending their family. It hadn’t taken long for Jackson to agree to the idea of having his own children but his concern was who would be the biological father of the pups. However, Jinyoung and Jaebeom reassured him that they wouldn’t mind because no matter who the pups father was, they would still be parents to all of their pups. They hadn’t started purposely trying, but didn’t mind using less protection through their heats and ruts.</p><p>"I think so, I really need to pee right now," The alphas laughed and helped Jackson sit up slowly, making sure to lessen his chances of being sick again. They get out of the nest and wander into the master bathroom, Jackson reaching under the bathroom cabinet for the remaining 3 pregnancy tests. "Gotta make sure", He whispered under his breathe, looking at his mates, nerves building up as he opened the packets. Jinyoung and Jaebeom just looked at the omega waiting impatiently. "Uh can you guys please leave, I'd feel weird if you watched me pee on a stick", the alphas fumbled awkwardly to the door whispering positive things to Jackson before closing it behind them. They let out shaky breaths, holding each others hands waiting for Jackson to finish. A few minutes later Jackson called them back in, letting them know that all they had to do now was wait. The pregnancy tests laid upside down on the sink as the omega washed his hands sitting down on the side of the bath, Jinyoung and Jaebeom sitting next to him. Setting a timer on their phone to let them know when the results would be shown. </p><p>"It's gonna be okay Sseunie, if it is negative we can try again" Jinyoung whispered, tracking small kisses on Jacksons temple.</p><p>"I know, but I'm definitely ready to have pups, I'm ready for us to have a family" He states in a shaky voice.</p><p>"So are we princess" Jaebeom grabbed onto Jacksons jittery hands, rubbing them to help soothe Jackson but also himself. He stared at Jinyoung who smiled, they were going to be the best parents. A small buzz filled the quiet air, they all lifted their heads up and went to the sink. Grabbing each of the tests they slowly turned it upwards, a pink positive sign showing on each of the tests. </p><p>"Oh my god" Jinyoung whispered, "Oh my god! Jackson, we are having pups!" He said with confidence, happy tears filling his eyes making everything blurry. He turned to look at the omegas eyes which shone brightly, the widest smile on his face as he continued to stare at the tests in disbelief. </p><p>"We- I'm-" Jackson could barley choke out the words, he placed a hand on the flat surface of his stomach as he cupped his mouth trying not to let loud sobs escape. He felt the strong arms of Jaebeom wrap around his shoulders, scenting and kissing him, the alpha not being able to form his own words. Jinyoung joining in as they all stood in the bathroom, crying tears of joy and laughing at themselves as they looked at their disheveled reflections in the mirror. They quickly made their way back into the nest, surrounding the now pregnant omega with everything he wanted. Jackson giggled at the ticklish feelings of his mates lips on his face and neck, trying to return the favour as they all bundled together. Two protective hands making their way down to his waist, their alpha's instincts already gearing up with their need to be there for their mate and pups. </p><p>"I can't believe it, i'm actually pregnant" Jackson stated, breathing in the protective scents of his mates.</p><p>"We love you so much Jackson, this pup is gonna be so loved, you are gonna be the best daddy" Jaebeom spoke, leaning down to nuzzle his face into Jacksons bare stomach, giving it small kisses. Jackson smiled at the sight, squeezing gently on Jinyoungs hand. </p><p>"Well I know that i'm gonna be the fun parent, thank you Beomie" They all laughed, "God I wish I could stay in here with you guys for the rest of the night" Jaebeom was about to reply until the loud growls of Jackson stomach interrupted him. The omega blushed.</p><p>"Well first we should go and have dinner, hmm baby?" </p><p>Jinyoungs eyes widened as he remembered the food he had put on earlier. "Oh shit dinner!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Surprises and Telling People</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry that I haven't updated this in a while, school and work have been crazy! I hope you all enjoy this chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jinyoung rubbed his eyes wearily, adjusting his eyes to the bright light of the sun shining into his face. Jaebeom lying perfectly still, their cat Nora snuggling onto his chest purring softly, he smiled but furrowed his brows realising the pregnant omega wasn’t beside him anymore. He sat up looking around the room, worried about Jackson’s whereabouts. He walked over to the bathroom just in case Jacksons morning sickness came back, they were now three and a half months into the pregnancy and Jackson felt lucky he only suffered from mild sickness for a couple of weeks. He opened up the door to find that the room was empty, Jinyoung walked over to the other alpha still sleeping deeply. He shook his shoulders hoping to rouse him from his sleep, Nora jumped off and ran out of the room. </p><p>“Hmm, wha?” Jaebeom slurred looking up at his mate, who was looking worried.</p><p>“Do you know where Jackson would have gone? He wasn’t here when I woke up?”</p><p>“Maybe in the bathroom? Or the kitchen, he said that he’s been craving a lot recently.” Jaebeom spoke, Jinyoung sighed and kissed Jaebeoms head, walking out into the hall to get to the kitchen. He was face to face with Jackson sitting at the counter shovelling various pieces of fruit in his mouth, blissfully unaware of the approaching alpha. Jinyoung admired how cute Jackson was, the pregnancy glow he once thought was kind of bullshit was radiating off of Jackson. Now that the sickness had stopped, Jackson had more energy and was very excited for the upcoming months. Jinyoung grinned to himself, walking quietly behind the omega, who was too focused in his food that he was eating. He wrapped his arms around the omegas waist, his hand moving to Jackson’s stomach. The alphas always seemed to wander their hands down to his belly, but when he reached there this time he froze. A small curve of Jackson’s belly was now apparent, Jinyoung scented Jackson while kissing down the back of his neck.</p><p>“Mhm, nyoungie morning” Jackson said, his voice muffled as he bit into a ripe peach. </p><p>“How long have you been up for baby, I was worried when I didn’t see you in bed.” Jackson stood up, wiping away the juice he had around his mouth and turned to the side, cupping underneath his stomach, accentuating how it had suddenly grown. His eyes sparkled as he gently caressed it.</p><p>“Well when I woke up this morning I felt a bit bloated so when I went to the bathroom this morning I looked in the mirror and there it was. The pups growing alpha!” He said excitedly, releasing the sweet scent of strawberries into the air. Jinyoung laughed staring proudly at his mate. Soon the padded noises of footsteps echoed as Jaebeom made his way down the hall, still rubbing the sleep out of his eyes before noticing the event happening in front of him, his eyes gazing from each of his mates faces to the omegas bump. He walked over behind Jackson and placed his hand on the bump, looking down at it he smiled widely, pressing his nose into the omegas scent gland. </p><p>“Look at you princess, so pretty with your tummy full of our pups. Why didn’t you show us earlier?” Jaebeom whispered, the omegas face reddening at the seemingly explicit tone of Jaebeoms voice. Jinyoung stood in front of the omega placing his hands on his hips while kissing his softly down his face. </p><p>“I promise I was gonna show you when you woke up but I got tired of waiting for you to wake up then I got hungry...” he pouted, rubbing his tummy. The alphas cooed at their adorable mate, giving him all of their attention and kisses.</p><p>“Can we uh, see?” Jaebeom stared nervously. Jackson laughed and lifted up his oversized shirt he slept in, which was actually Jaebeoms, showing the smooth and cutely rounded bump. </p><p>“Normally I wouldn’t take my clothes off on the first date but this time I’ll make an exception” Jackson giggled, he moved to sit down on the dining room chair which made his bump even more pronounced. Jinyoung quietly searched for permission as he looked at the small bump, Jackson nodded. Jinyoung kneeled down in front of Jackson, placing small kisses on his tummy.</p><p>“Hey baby it’s your appa here, you are gonna be the most loved baby in the world. Please keep growing bigger, I can’t wait to see you my little peach” Jinyoung nuzzled against the bump before getting up and caressing Jackson’s face. He squeezed Jaebeoms hand as he walked past to make himself his own breakfast. A giddy feeling flourished in his heart as he watched his mates laugh. He felt the brush of a long tail against his bare leg, the cute face of Nora peered up looking for some food. He brushed his hand against the smooth fur, outing cat food into her bowl, shaking his head as the cat ate it up in a matter of a few minutes. Jackson walked back over to the kitchen bench, exaggerating a waddle while he cupped his bump. He bent over and picked up Nora who surprisingly nestled into his chest. </p><p>“Oh my god I forgot to tell Nora about the baby” At that comment Jaebeom burst out laughing from behind coming up to coddle his cat. </p><p>“I think she already knows Sseunie anyways she is gonna be the best big sister, aren’t you?” Jaebeom cooed at the purring cat that was bundled up in Jackson’s arms. Jackson and Jinyoung laughed at the alpha. This journey was certainly going to be an interesting one.</p><p> </p><p>~ 2 days later~</p><p> </p><p>Jackson winced as he felt the cold gel press against his belly, their beta doctor grabbing the scanner and placing it gently moving it around to locate the baby. His alphas on his other side watching the screen intensely. This was their first ultrasound appointment, they all had woken up buzzing with excitement to see their pup for the first time. Jinyoung had taken a day off from his job as a teacher at the local kindergarten, luckily he had gotten his close colleague, a soft and caring omega called Jongin, to cover him knowing it was an important day. </p><p>“Here you go, if you look right there you can see your pup” Jackson looked at the screen, his eyes tearing up as he looked at the picture in front of him, it was his first time fully seeing the baby. Although the picture was fuzzy, Jackson could clearly see their pup, he looked up to his alphas who had tears welling up even more than Jackson’s own and giggled. </p><p>“Is the pup healthy Doctor Oh?” Jinyoung asked nervously as he tightly squeezed Jackson’s hand. </p><p>“Ah yes as far as I can tell there are no abnormalities with the fetus and is a good size for one at 14 weeks, as you can see here- oh” the doctor gasped as she moved the scanner across Jackson’s bump. The three mates held their breath, and furrowed their eyebrows in confusion as Dr Oh laughed and moved the screen closer so they could see. “Sorry if I scared you but it actually looks like baby A’s sibling was hiding behind them, congratulations Mr Wang you are having a pair of healthy twins” </p><p>“Twins? Oh my god! This is great, we can dress them up in matching clothes, One for each of my alphas!” Squealed Jackson as his face lit up from excitement. The alphas laughed hysterically at the comment after reeling from the sudden shock that they were having two pups. Doctor Oh smiled warmly at the expecting omega, while continuing to move the wand across his bump.<br/>
"Are you sure there's two?" Jaebeom asked. The doctor shook her head and brught the screen closer to the alphas, pointing out the two small grey splodges on the screen.<br/>
"I am very certain Mr Im, don't worry your not the only one who has asked that question before" She smiled as the alpha smiled looking closer at the screen. </p><p>“Oh dear god, what if the pups have the same energy as Jackson” Jaebeom murmured jokingly after sitting back in the seat next to the bed Jackson was laying in, earning an angry stare from the said omega. </p><p>“I’m kidding baby, these pups are going to be the cutest” Jaebeom kissed away the pout on Jackson’s lips, making him giggle. </p><p>“We are already gonna have our hands full with two pups so double the trouble, ” Jinyoung smiled. Jackson rolled his eyes but smiled at his alphas. After completing the necessary medical tests, Doctor Oh grabbed a tissue and gave it to Jackson so he could rub the remaining gel from his bump. The omega sat up and tucked Jaebeoms shirt that he was wearing into his trousers, grabbing another tssue to wipe away the remaining tears that fell down his face from the happy news. </p><p>"Now how many copies of the ultrasound would you like?" </p><p>"Four please Doctor" Jinyoung smiled. The elder woman smiled, as they waited for the photos to be printed the beta gathered as many omega pregnancy information guides into a folder just so that they could all have a little extra help in knowing what to do during this time of Jacksons pregnancy.</p><p>“Now I’m going to schedule your appointments every two weeks to check how much process and how healthy the twins are. If you ever need any advice or want to ask me something you can always call up the clinic. I hope you boys have a great day” the older beta smiled as she handed them the folder full of medical advice and their copies of the newly printed ultrasound. </p><p>“Thank you so much Dr. Oh, see you in two weeks” Jinyoung grinned as he held onto Jackson’s hand. They all headed back to their car, Jackson grabbing one of the ultrasounds and looking at it with love. </p><p>- </p><p>“I’m hungryyyy! Can we go to McDonalds please?” Jackson whined from the backseat of their car, about only a few minutes after they had left the clinic.</p><p>“Are you sure Sseunie, I though you didn’t like greasy foods?” Jinyoung stated as he looked towards Jackson who was pouting in the backseat of the car, holding the bottom of his bum.</p><p>“Well I am eating for three now and I guess the babies want greasy food so they are going to get it” Jaebeom sighed as he turned into the nearest drive through making sure to get everything Jackson wanted. As they drove back home Jinyoung looked at the backseat to see the pregnant omega basking as he ate a chicken burger, looking bright and happy.<br/>
However that moment didn’t last long as he soon heard the small sniffles, he looked back to see the omega pouting.</p><p>“What’s wrong Jackie?”</p><p>“I’m gonna get fat, especially cause it’s twins!” The omega sniffed, still holding and eating the greasy food, pouting at the bump that was beginning to show even more. Jinyoung tried to hold back his giggles at how cute the omega looked. </p><p>“Baby, you are taking care of our little ones, we need you to be eating a lot more so they can be healthy. We’ll make sure you have a good and balanced diet.” Jackson thought about it and wiped the tears from his face, digging back in to the fast food. Jinyoung tried and failed to hold back a giggle at the sudden mood swing that just happened, earning himself an angry but cute glare from his mate, rubbing the surface of his bump. He stared back out the window staring as the buildings went by in a flash, before feeling the car stop in there driveway. Jackson hopped out the car holding the rest of his food close to his chest, a spring in his step as he walked into their house. Jaebeom grabbed the folder with the ultrasounds placing one on their fridge with some magnets they had from previous holiday trips. He left the other copies on the table, knowing Jinyoung was going to put one in a pregnancy book that he had insisted upon having to document Jacksons first pregnancy.</p><p>Jaebeom walked into their bedroom to find Jackson already making a nest on their bed. Without any words between them, Jackson would direct where he wanted a certain blanket or pillow. After around 10 minutes of moving things around, Jackson finally looked happy with the result of his nest. </p><p>“Up” he stated, looking at Jaebeom whose face was covered with confusion.</p><p>“What?” Jackson sighed and walked over to him, grabbing the bottom of his jumper and pulling it over the elders head, squishing the soft material against his nose trying to inhale as much of Jaebeoms scent as he could. Jinyoung stared in his place, laughing at the sight of Jaebeom and Jackson from the door way of the bedroom. Jackson quickly noticed the extra presence and scoffed, walking over and grabbing Jinyoungs own shirt, leaving him with nothing on his well toned torso. A quick peck on his cheek flooding his thoughts before realising he had no shirt on. The alpha blushed as the omegas eyes trailed down his body, rushing quickly to the drawers to get another shirt. The omega climbed into the nest, putting both of his alphas shirts on him like a blanket. Looking up at Jaebeom his eyes widened as he pouted.</p><p>“Cuddles?” </p><p>“How could I refuse baby?” Jaebeom replied, hopping into their bed and snuggling up close, his chin resting on Jackson’s shoulder, hands wandering over the bump.</p><p>“My little pups, daddy love you so much” he whispered while rubbing the smooth surface, smiling as he felt the belly move due to Jackson’s giggles. His hands hovering the sides of Jackson’s waist as he moved down to nuzzle his face into the bump. </p><p>“Nyoungie come ere, need both my alphas here” the omega whined, Jinyoung walked over to his mates and snuggled in close letting his pheromones waft over the doe eyed omega. The soft touches of his alphas was enough to make Jackson fall instantly asleep. </p><p>-</p><p>“Oh my precious baby is having pups of his own, I’m so happy for you darling! I promise we will fly over there as quickly as we can. How far along are you Jiaer?” Jackson smiled softly, feeling his ears burn. His shaky palm squeezed gently by Jaebeom. Even though he had done this twice with both Jinyoungs and Jaebeoms parents during the last week, telling his mother was still daunting enough as it was. This time only Jaebeom was home to stay with Jackson as Jinyoung had returned to work a few days earlier.</p><p>“Right now I’m nearly 16 weeks! They are growing bigger each day and I know that i'm going to have to find some bigger clothes” he giggled, cupping his growing bump that was accentuated by his slowly tightening shirt. </p><p>“Well we are definitely going shopping once I’m there. Ooh I’m so excited for two more grandpups” Jackson’s mother sighed in happiness. Jaebeom pressed a kiss on Jackson’s temple in reassurance that everything was fine. </p><p>“Now I’m trusting Jaebeom and Jinyoung are looking after you?” </p><p>“Don’t worry mommy, they always make me feel safe and protected. The pups are going to have the best fathers” the omega softly smiled, patting his bump.<br/>
“That’s good then dear, now I have to go now darling. Make sure you take care of yourself and rest well baby. Your father and I love you so much, bye!” The phone beeped as the call ended. Jackson sat back into Jaebeoms arms and sighed, a smiled creeped up onto his face.</p><p>“Who knew announcing a pregnancy would be that hard” Jackson giggled as he looked up to face Jaebeom.</p><p>“Well we aren’t done yet, still have the pack to tell and you can tell Namjoon and Jooheon whenever you feel up to it” </p><p>“Hmmmm, I think we should tell the pack first. They’d have a tantrum if they found out I told Joonie and Honey before them. Also the twins really want some grapes... oh and chocolate milk please Beomie!” </p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>“Jackson’s pregnant” Jinyoung smiled, wrapping his arms around the omegas waist. Jaebeom standing close to his mates. They had all invited their closest friends to their house to announce the twins and were pleased to hear their happy cheers.</p><p>“I knew it!! Get fucked Yugyeom” BamBam yelled throughout the chaos, laughing as the youngest groaned pulling out money and giving it to his hyung. </p><p>“Hey no swearing in front of the pups Bammie, and you made bets?” Jackson pouted, hugging his now more pronounced belly.</p><p>“Just ignore those idiots Jackie, we are really happy for you guys” Mark smiled as he hugged Jackson closely. The beta glaring a warning at their two youngest friends over the omegas shoulder. </p><p>“Well with the way you three get it on I’m surprise hyung hasn’t gotten pregnant sooner” Jaebeom glared, making BamBam shrink slightly under his gaze.</p><p>“I can’t wait to spoil them! I’ll definitely be the best uncle” Youngjae laughed.</p><p>“No way” </p><p>“It’s actually going to be me” </p><p>“Shut up Gyeom you are basically a baby yourself” </p><p>Jinyoung rolled his eyes at their friends antics, giving a gentle smile to Mark and Youngjae for being calmer. He walked over to where they sat on the large sofa, as they watched the pregnant omega laugh at the two young alphas fighting over everything to do with the twins. Every so often, Jaebeom grabbing one of the youngers by the back of their shirt and scruffing their hair if they made a dumb comment. </p><p>“You okay Jinyoung?” Mark asked</p><p>“I’m just worried, I don’t know if I will be a good father, I don’t even know if the pups are mine. I know that I’ll still love them even if Jaebeom is the biological father because it’s very important for all of us.But now it’s actually settled in that we are going to have pups, I just feel scared and I don’t want to scare Jaebeom or Jackson by saying it” Jinyoung confessed. </p><p>“Hey it’s alright hyung, even if you aren’t the biological father those pups are gonna love you so much, and honestly it would be a bit weird if you weren’t scared, they are probably just as scared as you are but if you all help each other I think things will fall into place” Mark smiled, putting a hand on the younger alphas shoulder. “And trust me, with the way that yours and Jaebeoms alpha instincts have been going crazy, I think Jackson’s going to be the one that needs some help” Jinyoung laughed as the other omega pointed over to where Jackson was being held tightly by Jaebeom, making the youngest of their small pack cringe as the protective scent of Jaebeom wafted in the air. Yugyeom quickly stepping back so he didn’t irritate the eldest alpha even more. </p><p>“Cmon hyung I haven’t been that bad, not as bad as Jaebeom” Jinyoung pouted registering that Mark had also stated that he was going ‘full alpha mode’. Mark and Youngjae scoff at the statement in bewilderment. </p><p>“Right Jinyoung-hyung, you totally haven’t been death glaring BamBam when he touched Jackson’s belly, or growled when Mark hyung hugged him for a longer time than usual, even before you told us we could tell there was something more protective about you as we stepped in the doorway, your scent and body language is a dead give away” Youngjae stated while raising an eyebrow at Jinyoungs comment. </p><p>“Ahh, well. Sorry Mark I think because Jackson is more vulnerable at the moment, my alpha goes nuts towards anyone that isn’t me or Jaebeom touching Jackson”</p><p>“It’s all good Jinyoung, I could tell you weren’t aware of it it’s understandable” Jinyoung smiled out of relief, he relaxed even more as he was met with the thick strawberry scent of Jackson who had started to nestle into his side. </p><p>“You good Sseunie?” He whispered in the omegas ear. Jackson didn’t reply but hummed softly as he moved closer, breathing in Jinyoungs coffee-like scent. </p><p>“I think we should start heading off soon, it’s getting darker and I think we all need some sleep” Jaebeom stated, seeing Jackson yawn softly into Jinyoungs shoulder. </p><p>“Wait no i'm fine I could hang out all night!” The omega exclaimed, shrinking down as the pack stared at him with knowing looks in their eyes. </p><p>“You should get some rest Hyungie, you need to get all the rest you need. I’ll message you tomorrow” Youngjae smiled, looking at Jackson’s mates for a sign of permission before hugging the omega. Mark trailed behind the younger omega and congratulated the mates again before leaving the trios house.</p><p>“Yea Yugyeom and I are gonna go start buying some clothes for the pups, they gotta be stylish when hanging out with their best Uncle” BamBam laughed out, making the others laugh as well. Jackson hugged the young alpha and smiled as Bam whispered something into his ear, a secret that they would not be telling the alpha mates any time soon. Yugyeom walked up shyly to Jinyoung, Jackson and Jaebeom as BamBam left to put his shoes back on.</p><p>“I think things are going to be great parents” the maknae stumbled out, blushing as Jackson held him close and kissed him slightly on the cheek. </p><p>“Thank you Gyeomie” </p><p>The rest of the night went quickly, it was close to 11pm as they had all finished quick tidy up of the dining table and living room. They all settled down on the sofa as Jackson grabbed another bowl of his favorite food cravings.  </p><p>“Ooh” Jackson huffed, sitting down his bowl of assorted fruits next to him as he placed both hands on his protruding bump. </p><p>“Are you okay? Does anything hurt Sseunie” Jinyoung fretted as the omega sat still. He was met with silence, watching as the omega caressed his belly. </p><p>“I-I don’t know if that was real but I think the pups are trying to move” he gasped. The alphas eyes widened as they stared at his belly. Jinyoung leaned over and placed a hand on the nearly 17 week bump, waiting to feel any slight movement. </p><p>“There did you feel it, it’s not much but I can feel them fluttering” Jackson smiled as he clasped at his bump once again, pressing Jinyoungs hand tighter against his bump.<br/>
“Ah I think Jaebeom hyung and I will have to wait a few more weeks to feel them, but we’re so happy baby.” The alpha smiled brightly. A loud meow came from next to the small table as Nora crept out from her hiding spot demanding for attention.</p><p>“The pups aren’t even here yet and Nora’s already jealous of all their attention” Jackson laughed as he grazed the top of the cats head as she slinked past him, going to where Jaebeom had put some chicken in her bowl. </p><p>“Don’t worry Nora you’ll always be my first baby” Jaebeom cooed as he picked the cat up, pressing kisses into her fur, making Jinyoung laugh and Jackson snort. </p><p>After Jackson had finished his snack, the alphas gathered onto the couch next to the omega to watch a film. Jackson felt warm and secure as his alphas snuck both of their hands underneath his shirt on top of his growing bump. The alphas hands intertwining, slightly scenting both each other and Jackson whose eyes were fluttering out of tiredness from the energy he spent with their friends earlier in the day. Jaebeoms hand threaded through Jacksons floppy brown hair making his head fall onto the elders shoulder.</p><p>“It’s alright Sseunie you can go to sleep” The alpha whispered, and with that command Jackson dozed off nearly instantly.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>